


Secret (Unlocked World)

by Mickle_pickle19



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Teen Romance, exraordinary you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickle_pickle19/pseuds/Mickle_pickle19
Summary: The story follows high school boy Kim Taehyung who is a student at a prestigious academy. One day, by chance, he discovers that the world he lives in is a fantasy world of comics. He and everyone else are merely characters in a comic book entitled Secret, all under the authority of their omnipotent and omniscient Writer. Taehyung is only an extra character and, worse, the Writer gave him a lame set-up: he is engaged to his long-time crush who despises him, and he has a heart disease and is expected to die soon.Not satisfied with this fate, Taehyung decides to forge his own destiny by changing the story's plot and finding his own true love. His hopes of freeing himself from the Writer's control becomes stronger than before when he unexpectedly meets nameless Student Number 13. But as the events around Taehyung and Number 13 gradually starts to have parallels with the Writer's previous book, changing his destiny could have a price to pay.*WARNING* IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE DRAMA ‘EXTRAORDINARY YOU’ AND PLAN ON WATCHING IT, DON’T READ THIS. MAJOR SPOILERS
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Taehyung seeks to change the fate that's been set for him after gaining awareness that he’s just a side character in a made-up world.
> 
> *WARNING* Again, this is very much based off of the K-drama ‘Extraordinary You’ so if you haven’t watched it yet, and are planning to.. don’t read this. Thank You :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been edited and updates.

As Taehyung, in his neat and tucked school uniform, is sat on the gorgeous black leather back seat of a dazzling, eye-catching silver Mercedes Benz, he looks up to Kim Sejin, his personal driver, stern faced as always. Not a word uttered from his mouth, his eyes cold and hardened as they focus on the road ahead. Taehyung looks out the window to his right and notices all the fancy flashy cars driving by him at full speed, in a hurry to find a parking space at the busy school. Sejin slowly comes to a stop and huffs, as if it were his way of saying ‘we have arrived’. 

Taehyung gives it no extra thought, He jumps out of the car with a spring in his leap, making sure to grab his school bag out from the back seat. He hurriedly shut the car door behind him and started making his way through the gardens of Seuli High. What is Seuli High you ask? One might say it’s a posh high school for only the rich and privileged, filled with stuck up snobs and clicks and boys with nothing but sex circulating their impotent brains.

But still, Taehyung liked it there... mainly due to the fact that he got everyone’s heads turning wherever he went, no one could deny that Taehyung was absolutely gorgeous specimen.

Taehyung heads towards the school building entrance and as he is about to pass the giant ornamental water fountain right in the middle of the path, he suddenly gets stopped in his tracks by a voice all too familiar. “Taehyung-ah, why didn’t you answer my calls huh?” 

There he is, Jeon Jungkook lounging on the water fountain ledge in all his manly glory. A hardened look on his face, almost as if he were angry... but that’s impossible because even though Taehyung has had a crush on him for 7 years now, Jungkook could not stand Taehyung. He found everything, absolutely everything about Taehyung annoying and horrific including the fact that Taehyung has a life threatening heart condition. Jungkook always accuses Taehyung of using his illness as an excuse to get attention. An outsider would almost go as far as to say Jungkook hated Taehyung’s guts. 

But Jungkook was forced to put up with Taehyung and take care of Taehyung. And you want to know why that is? Taehyung’s Dad runs a massive corporation and is a  
advocate sponsor and investor for Jungkook’s Father’s company, that’s why! 

Taehyung was used to Jungkook’s on-going abuse... the shouting, the screaming, the aggressiveness. But no matter what he went through, he still could not get over Jeon Jungkook.  
“I have a life you know, I don’t run after your every beckoning call.” With a shrug and a small smirk, Taehyung headed to class. 

Taehyung stands in the crowded hallway with his best friend Mark. He holds a novel in his hands, carefully studying every word and paying no attention to the busy world surrounding him, when suddenly he feels the book get roughly snatched from his hands right under his nose. Mark looks at the front cover of the book, curiously inspecting the title 

“How Love Begins? God, this is such a cliché.. totally like you Taehyung-ah!” 

Taehyung aggressively snatches the book back and send a nasty scowl in Mark’s direction, who at this point in time was chuckling rather loudly to himself. 

“Listen here you-“ Taehyung’s words were cut off by a thunder of screams!

“A3, oh my god I love you” “A3 please notice me” “A3 please sign my notebook”

Ah... yes, A3. A group formed of 3 incredibly handsome, popular and talented boys. Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok and of course , none other than Jeon Jungkook. These three boys were gods sent from heaven in everyone’s eyes and you were considered an incompetent blind fool if you thought otherwise

As Taehyung stood in the distance observing all the madness, he notices a small figure struggling to carry a large box of what looked to be full of books. The figure was headed straight towards Namjoon and the other two boys. 

Before taehyung could send out a warning, the small figured person tripped, sent the box and everything in it flying across the room, and most mortifying of all fell right on top of Kim Namjoon himself. 

“Park Jimin?!” 

Everyone surrounding looked at the scene with disgust and embarrassment. 

“Oh no, what did I do?! I’m so sorry.. here let me help!” Jimin says in his soft angelic voice as he starts dusting off Namjoon’s blazer. 

“Enough, don’t touch me” Namjoon aggressively shoves Jimin away and rises to his feet, towering over Jimin. 

Taehyung runs to the scene of the accident and starts picking up the books on the floor and putting them back in the box.  
“Jimin, are you ok?” Taehyung looks at Jimin, genuinely concerned. 

“Are you seriously asking this bastard if he’s okay?! How about asking me huh? My well-being is way more important than some lowlife like Jimin!” Rage, pure rage. The heat rises to Taehyung’s face 

“Namjoon, enough. You think you can do this because you’re in A3... you’re no different from everyone else” 

Taehyung storms off down the hall leaving everyone in absolute silence.

A Glitch. 

Suddenly all around Taehyung there is a very evident glitch, a loud and horrific sound. Taehyung turns around too see if anyone else In the hall had noticed the strange glitch, but to his surprise everyone was completely frozen. Stuck in place, statue like. 

“I’m losing my mind, it’s finally happened, could this be an underlying symptom of my heart disease?! No no no that’s completely irrational Taehyung”

Next thing he knows, he hears the sound of pages turning. It’s ear piercing, loud enough to burst an eardrum.

*WHOOSH*

Taehyung’s gone, vanished into thin air...


	2. Chapter 2: The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this and I’d really appreciate feedback and any ways of how I can improve my work. Thank you xx
> 
> This Chapter has been edited and updated.

Taehyung finds himself sat at his desk in his maths classroom, no recollection whatsoever of how he got there.

His friend, Mark is sat in front of him and his other friend Haechan is sat to his right. In his hand, Taehyung is holding a piece of paper and upon closer inspection, it appears to be a math test. 

‘What’ Taehyung thinks to himself, confused as ever. 

This is definitely Taehyung’s hand writing but he has no memory of writing this math test. 

‘What on earth is going on?’ Taehyng wonders if he’s finally lost his mind. 

‘Wait...’ Taehyng stops his movements. 

Has he questioned this before, for some reason this questioning of his sanity feel all too nostalgic, almost as if he were stuck in a trance of awful DEJAVU. 

“Hey, you should put that away, we have our English test now...” Mark exclaimed, turned towards Taehyung. 

“What, midterm exams have started already?” Taehyug could not be more flabbergasted and confused 

“Good students always pretend they haven’t studied at all before an exam”

Mark throws an eraser, which was conveniently laid on his desk at Haechan’s stupid, annoying face. Haechan then turns towards Taehyung. 

“I’m just saying, look at all those notes. I’ve witnessed you studying hours on end in the library.. and it isn’t pretty I can tell you that!”

‘What?’ Taehyung cannot believe this is happening.

Taehyung looks down at his polished, maple wood desk and there sat right in front of his eyes is an open book of English notes all, once again, in his hand writing. Taehyung doesn’t remember doing this though.. 

‘What in gods name is going on, am I getting sick? Maybe this really is my heart condition getting worse and showing more prominent symptoms.’ The little voice in Taehyung’s head starts freaking out.

“And look at your notes Mark-ah, did you buy that book today? I don’t see a single word written down” Haechan laughs his signature devilish laugh. 

Mark jumps up from his seat and punches Haechans shoulder. “Why do you have to be so annoying?”

There it is again, the very clear and antagonising loud noise of pages turning.. pages of a book. 

“Ok, times up. Well done everyone!” 

The long, twig like professor announces with a large smile on his face.

‘ No, it can’t be over yet! I haven’t even started the test yet’ Taehyung’s inner voice goes on a rampage again. 

. “Yay! Holy shit, thank god midterms are finally over. I say we go out for some delicious food, fuck knows we deserve it” Haechan starts packing up his bag, the only thing on his mind right now being food. 

“I’m sorry, did you say the midterms are over? But we just started them that’s impossible”Taehyung looks at his friends, dazed.. eyes hazed over. He’s convinced this must be a fever dream. 

“oh no, all the studying has gotten to his head!” Mark places the palm of his hand against Taehyung’s forehead, as if he were checking his temperature. 

That’s probably a good thing because at this point Taehyung really was convinced he must be sick. He was forgetting vital moments in his life, no memory left for him to turn back to, no recollection to look back on, he was forgetting days, weeks, months of his life? Taehyung didn’t know how long time was passing by him. . 

Taehyung hears a video playing in front of him and he looks up to see mark angrily staring down at his phone.

“What! Jimin fell on top of Namjoon, oh he’s dead. Who does he think he is? Do people around here not know Namjoon is my man?!” Mark slams his phone down on the table. 

“Mark, what are you talking about? We were there, we both witnessed the scene play out” Taehyung looks at Mark, worry in his eyes. 

“What? I wasn’t there...”

‘ This is just getting stranger and stranger. I’m definitely sick.’ Taehyung thinks to himself as he brings the back of his hand up to his forehead, just to be sure he doesn’t have a temperature. 

Tarhyung anxiously sits in the doctors uncomfortable leather chair, full of energy. 

“Don’t worry, people don’t go crazy that easily” The doctor chuckles at the sight of Taehyung’s frantic behaviour. 

“No I’m telling you, I’m hearing weird noises, I’m seeing glitches and I’m losing memory of big chunks of my life. I’m definitely going mad! Oh god, is this a side effect of the heart surgery 2 months ago, or could it be the new medication I’m taking for my heart? Doctor... am I going to die?” 

Taehyung’s lip is quivering, his big puppy eyes starting to tear up, he genuinely terrified.

The Doctor doesn’t even once look up at Taehyung. He picks up a cup next to him.  
“Ah this is some good tea, thank you dad for me.” The doctor says taking a big sip from his antique China cup. 

“I’m serious, why aren’t you listening to me?!”

‘ God this is frustrating.’ Taehyung’s little voice in his head starts coaxing on his aggressive behaviour. 

“Listen, you said you pulled a lot of all nighters studying for the midterm exams” 

“I did?”

‘ Great, something else I don’t remember.’ Taehyung thinks to himself, worry washing through his entire body. 

“You’ve overwork yourself, and I’m sure everything will go right back to normal after a good few days of rest and sleep. A lot of kids in Korea go through this from pushing themselves too hard in their studies, it’s really not a big deal.” The Doctor takes another big gulp of his tea. 

“You’re right it’s not a big deal, it is a huge deal!” Taehyung flings is arms dramatically, tone of voice getting rather high pitched due to the excitement rushing through his body.

“Are things not going well with Jungkook, having a crush can be really stressful.” The Doctor says, putting down his tea and giving off a chuckle. 

‘Is this a joke to him? Why is he taking all of this news so lightly?’ Taehyung is convinced he’s going mad. 

“You went to the hospital right?” 

Jungkook and his dad are sat at the back seat of a super expensive and super sleek limousine. 

Jungkooks dad holds a stern look on his face, his creases and wrinkles more prominent than ever. Jungkook just sits in silence, avoiding his fathers piercing gaze burning though his head. 

“You didn’t?” Jungkook’s Father scowls at him. 

Jungkook felt chills all down his spine. His fathers voice was cold and Icy, no emotion in his words at all. 

“I clearly told you to go with Taehyung to the hospital no matter what. His father invests in a lot of businesses, including mine. How dare you!” 

“I’m sorry” Jungkook cowers into the corner of his seat, afraid his Father might hit him like he usually does. 

“Get out.”

That’s all Jungkooks father could utter. Both of them avoiding one another’s gaze. This man is terrifying. 

“Jungkook-ah... good morning” Taehyung says, running up to Jungkooks like a bubbly puppy full on energy, a ginormous smile spread across his sun kissed face. 

“I heard you went to the hospitals again” Jungkook says with a blank look on his face. Clearly feeling no sympathy or remorse at all. 

“Don’t worry I’m fine, the doctor said it’s just because of stress” Taehyung chuckles, still keeping his bright and bubbly composure. 

“ Did you have to get our families involved to gain attention?” Jungkooks facial expressions twisting darker by the minute.

“Excuse me?” Taehyung says, completely taken aback by what he has just heard. 

“You force me to get engaged to you and now this?” Jungkook’s stance changes and he looks vicious in front of Taehyung. 

“I really was sick though! Lately I’ve been hearing things and forgetting things-“ Taehyung gets cut of by Jungkooks deep and hardened voice

“Just say it was because of your heart, don’t be over dramatic.” And with that Jungkook turns off, no intention of looking back. 

Over the upcoming days, Taehyung’s life is complete chaos, a total shit show. Hearing the strange sounds before suddenly flashing to a different place, having no memory of how he got there. Everything ever changing multiple times a day.

*WHOOSH*

. Just constant jumping about from class to the hospital to his bedroom. It had started to get out of control, and Taehyung thought is was time he took things into his own hands now. 

Taehyung heads to library, pacing the isles up and down over and over again, grabbing any and every book he can find. 

He needs answers.

He sits on the floor right in the middles of one of the isles, completely surrounded and hidden by books on end

“Forgetfulness? no that’s not it. Memory loss? That sounds similar I suppose! Localised amnesia? God I have no clue”

Taehyung let’s out a big yawn. 

He has no clue how long he’s been sat there for but it’s definitely been hours. He takes a big stretch and as he looks up he sees something most bizarre, so strange... too strange to be real. 

He must be dreaming. 

Taehyung pinches his cheeks as hard as he possibly can. 

“Ouch!” 

But he still sees it. 

A book sitting on the shelf, surrounded by a blinding bright white orb. The book seems to be shaking, almost as if tempting Taehyung to pick it up. 

Is his mind playing tricks on him? 

Taehyung gets up slowing and cautiously picks up the book. It has no title, but all at once right before his very eyes, words appear on the front of this book. He looks at the book in complete and utter shock and horror. 

“Secret?” Taehyung reads the title aloud to himself. 

Taehyung take a quick flick through the pages of the book. 

A trance, he hears the weird page turning noises again and gets stuck in a trance.

He sees through his minds eye. First he sees a scene of Jungkook aggressively grabbing his wrists in the library. Then it cuts to a scene of Jimin being tripped in the cafeteria, his tray of food engulfing him, staining his beautiful uniform. 

Taehyung wakes up. 

“What the fuck.. this is a dream, I’m dreaming none of this is real”

He slowly walks backwards, a cold dead look on his face, as all the life had been sucked from his soul. What he doesn’t notice is the big pile of books stacked right behind his feet and he evidently trips, dropping the book that was in his hands to the floor. He feels soft and cushioned. He didn’t hit the ground but was instead caught by none other than Jeon Jungkook. 

“Did you follow me again?” Jungkook seems annoyed and frustrated, but what else is new. 

Taehyung just pushes past him but is immediately grabbed by the wrists. “You should stop doing that” 

Taehyung rips his wrists from Jungkooks grasp.. 

‘This can’t be happening, I just saw this. I dreamt about this very moment right here. Was it a premonition? Can I see the future? And I psychic.. is that what these weird symptoms have been this entire time?’ Taehyung’s mind starts rushing at full speed, thoughts getting thrown at him left, right and centre.  
Taehyung runs out the library, skin pale with a hint of green, displaying a look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost. 

‘Have I finally figured out why all these strange things have been happening to me?’


	3. The Mystery Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am charging this book head first.. please leave any suggestions of what I can change to improve my writing, I’m still a noob
> 
> This Chapter has been edited and updated.

Days pass by as nothing but one big blur of lost and forgotten memories. The sorrow of it all weighing down on Taehyung. 

Everyone crowds and fills the cafeteria, a lot of chat all around. Everyone seems more excitable today than usual... maybe something good is on the menu? 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I’m finally here for lunch, I’ve waited all day… No! My whole life for this very moment” Haechan holds on his face a dazed and dreamy look, cheeks slightly flushed with a tinted pink.

‘ What is up with him? Taehyung wonders to himself. ’“Ok I get you like your food but aren’t you being a tad bit over dramatic?”

Haechan looks at Taehyung with utter disgust. 

‘Did I say something wrong?’ Taehyung plasters a confused look across his beautiful, tanned face. 

“Have you been living under a rock? Did you not hear about the new chef at our school?” Mark and Haechan both stare at taehyung, eagerly awaiting his answer, but all Taehyung can give them is a blank stare. Mark finally speaks up.

“It’s Kim Seokjin! You know… the world renowned chef. The most beautiful and angelic man to walk the face of the earth? I cannot believe you don’t know about it!”

‘ That name sounds familiar. I’m sure I’ve heard about him on tv once or twice…’ Taehyung wonders, bringing his hand up to scratch his chin. 

“Oh my god he’s coming he’s coming, stay calm” one girl shrieks from the front of the cafeteria, near fainting due to her frenzied state. 

‘Honestly how good looking could he be-‘ Taehyung’s thought gets cut off as Kim Seokjin enters the cafeteria in all his glory.

Taehyung swears he saw an orb shining around him. He was like no other specimen Taehyung had ever seen. His deep hazel eyes, his perfectly sculpted nose, his lushes plump lips. A god among men is what he was.

Everyone hurried to line up, pushing and shoving, pulling at hair and clothes just to get to the front of the line. 

“Now now, everyone will get their lunch don’t you worry” Seokjin says with a slight smirk on his face. 

That angelic voice was like music to Taehyung’s ears. 

Once Taehyung had reached the front of the line, he was greeted by a beautiful and wide-smiled Kim Seokjin. Taehyung could not utter a single word, so he opts for option two… just a simple smile. 

‘How pathetic.’ Taehyung can’t believe what a fool he made of himself.  
Once his food was dished up, Taehyung looked down at his tray. 

*WHOOSH*

Memories come flooding back of when Taehyung had touched that bizarre book in the library. This is the exact lunch that was being served in his premonition. 

‘Is this when it happens, is this when Jimin finds himself in a horrifying and embarrassing scene?’ Taehyung wonders quietly to himself. 

Taehyung sits down at the lunch table with Mark and Haechan, gently placing his tray on the table. He glances over and right across from him is Jimin, sitting alone at an empty table. It was a sad sight, but still, Jimin looked solemn and at peace, not caring that he was alone. That is until three boys start to approach Jimin. 

“Look at him, Jimins really enjoying his meal I see” 

‘Dickheads.’ Taehyung curses in his mind.

Jaehyun, Kihyun and Eunwoo. Three notorious bullies in the school known for being brutal and ruthless. They will go out of their way to destroy your life if they see fit and will certainly get you at your wits end. 

They take a seat next to Jimin. Taehyung just watches the scene unfold from afar. 

“Of course he is, everyone likes free meals. You wouldn’t even be eating this meal if it weren’t for the support from Namjoons foundation.” Kihyun gives off a devilish laugh as he runs his finger through jimins silky blonde hair.

“How will you pay back Namjoon for supplying you with your school uniform huh?”

“Guess you’ll have to do 10 part time jobs”. The three of them snicker. Dickheads. 

“You have no parents right? That’s why you’re poor and Namjoon’s family foundation has to support you isn’t it? You don’t belong here, go back home to your sick grandmother” 

the three boys look at one another, chuffed with themselves. They seem to have no intention of moving seats. 

Jimin gets up to move. The three boys signal to one another and just as Jimin was about to pass, Eunwoo subtlety sticks hit foot out.

Taehyung jumps up and tries his very best to push Jimin out the way, but it was no use. Taehyung got tripped and Jimin just went falling to the ground with him. The tray of food that was once in Jimin’s hands, now covering the both of them. 

Immediately they were surrounded by student snickering and laughing, phones out recoding and taking pictures of Jimin and Taehyung. 

‘This can’t get any worse!’ Taehyung snickers in his head. 

Taehyung stands on the bridge outside of the schools third floor, looking out into the distance, which he has been doing for about several minutes already. At a loss for words, astonished, shocked and utterly horrified. 

Is this to do with the fact that he can see the future or is it all in his mind?

There, staring him right in the eyes, was a giant gaping black hole floating in the sky. 

No one else seems to notice it apart from him. 

“Great, now I’m hallucinating that’s just great” Taehyung slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

‘ But who’s that down there?’ Taehyung wonders, squinting his eyes at the figure below. 

‘ Seokjin?

Wait… he’s looking straight at the gaping black hole, is it possible that he can see it?’

Taehyung’s eyes meet Seokjins. Taehyung notices that he has a look of confusion and horror on his face.

Taehyung looks up at the black hole again and when he looks back down… Seokjin appears to be gone.

Vanished. 

Taehyung makes his way to the kitchen and as he steps in, he is immediately met with Seokjin’s gorgeous face. 

Seokjin looks at Taehyung, worry in his face and then suddenly ducks down behind the counter Taehyung smiles and shakes his head as he makes his way to the counter and leans over.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” Taehyung says, plastering a cheeky smile across his face. 

Seokjin stands up slowly, guilt filled expression like a puppy whose just chewed up his owner’s shoe. 

“You know me don’t you?” Taehyung says, making his way around the counter to where Seokjin is. 

“I’m not sure.. where have I seen you?” Seokjin lifts his finger to his chin, pretending to think about Taehyung’s question. 

“Come on, I know you saw the black hole by the bridge!” Seokjin smiles cheekily at Taehyung’s sudden accusation 

“Did I?” Seokjin asks, pretending to be shocked and flabbergasted. 

“I know you saw it”  
Taehyung’s voice comes out stern as he starts feeling frustrated and infuriated. 

“Not everything you see is true..” 

‘There Seokjin goes again with that smug smile. I could just slap it right off my face.’ Taehyung’s head rushes with anger as heat rises to his face. 

“Not answering my questions I see, fine!” Taehyung crosses his arms and stomps his foot as if he were a two year old throwing a tantrum. He looks down at the counter and that’s when Taehyung sees it. The strange book from the library.

‘Secret’.

Seokjin takes notice to the fact that Taehyung is eyeing out the book and hurriedly scrambles to sit on it.

“Can I offer you some dried squid, it’s incredibly good!” Seokjin offers, holding out a bowl. 

“Whatever!” Taehyung huffs off out the room. 

Later that day, Taehyung returns back to the kitchen to see if he can further convince Seokjin of giving him answers.

Taehyung walks into the room only to see it completely empty, no one in sight. 

What he does see though is the book.

‘Secret’. 

The book is just lying there on the counter, ready to be picked up by anyone. Taehyung runs over to the book, picks it up and starts reading. 

‘It’s a comic.. is that me? What is going on? Hey, and there’s Namjoon and Hoseok and Jungkook. And there’s Jimin and Mark and Haechan. All of these scenes… I was in them. These happened to me in real life… how the fuck did it end up in a comic. Is someone stalking us? Oh god, is Seokjin a pervert?’

Taehyung’s thoughts get out of control and he feels like his head is spinning from the rush of it all. 

Taehyung drops the book on the floor, gobsmacked by what he has just seen. Seokjin appears beside Taehyung and picks up the book. 

“I guess you’ve seen it now” Seokjin sighs out 

“Pervert!” Taehyung says, taking a step back from him… a terrified yet angered expression on his face. 

“Well that’s a bit harsh” Seokjin chuckles, amused by the scene playing out before him. “I think it’s time I explain what’s going on here..” 

There they are. Seokjin and Taehyung sat across from one another. 

“We are not humans” is the first words that come out of Seokjin’s mouth. 

He slides the book over to Taehyung and indicates what he is talking about by pointing to the pages. “You are feeling the gaps between the scenes. You don’t remember going to bed but you find yourself on the next day. You don’t remember coming to school but you find yourself at school. In the blink of an eye, several days pass. You didn’t notice it before, but once you have your ego you start to feel the gaps. And then you start thinking you’re losing your memories.” Seokjin slams the book closed. 

Speechless, Taehyung has been left utterly wrecked and perplexed. “So it’s not amnesia?” 

Seokjin stands up from his seat looking as if he were ready to make an announcement.  
“Oh, also we are-“ 

“we are what?” Taehyung says, curiosity now filling his head. 

“We are living in a comic book” Seokjin shouts dramatically, arms spread out as if he were waiting for a blessing from the heavens. 

‘Wow. What a lunatic.’ Taehyung starts to feel like an idiot for sitting through all this. 

“God, I really am a fool for listening to you” Taehyung gets up, ready to storm out the room but has his wrists pulled back.

Seokjin holds up the book to Taehyung’s face “Taehyung-ah, you are a character in this comic book”. His voice is low and serious, the atmosphere feels strong and the air feels thick and heaving all around Taehyung. 

Taehyung rips his wrists out of Seokjins grasp. “Well thank you for wasting my time with this bullshit” 

And with that Taehyung leaves the kitchen. 

The next day Taehyng aimlessly walks across the bridge during his lunch break but he feels a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and push him against the railing.

“Should I just throw you off this bridge, will you believe me then?” Seokjin keeps a tight grip on Taehyung, his expression wild with a hint of desperation 

“Seokjin, are you crazy?” Taehyung fears for his life. 

“You might break a bone or two but it’ll be healed by the next scene.” Seokjin just shrugs his shoulder and looks over the bridge, inspecting how far the drop is. 

“Fuck this. I’m calling the police, you clearly have severe mental issues!” Taehyung takes out his phone to start dialling, but seokjin grabs the phone and without a second thought or single hint of hesitation, he throws it over the bridge. 

“No! Have you lost your mind?” By this point, Taehyung is raging on the inside. 

Seokjin just smiles and point behind Taehyng, who then proceeds to turn around. 

To Taehyung’s absolute astonishment, there the phone was. Completely floating in mid air, not a scratch to be seen on it. 

No one else around pays any attention to the strange and unusual sight.

‘ Is what seokjin said true? Am I the only one noticing these strange events because I am a comic book character who has gained his ego.’ Taehyung can’t deny nor give an explanation for all these weird happening and he starts to wonder if maybe that crazy bastard is on to something…

Taehyung grabs his phone from the air and turns around, but Seokjin is nowhere to be seen. 

That night Taehyung sits in his room, contemplating everything he was told. It must true. And if it is true, that means he’s the protagonist of a comic book. 

It doesn’t seem all that bad. 

Except… Taehyung starts to wonder why he was given such a crappy roll? He’s always sick and in hospital, He constantly gets dumped and boys ignore him.

Taehyung’s watch starts beeping aggressively, indicating that his heart rate is going up. And excruciating pain spreads through his chest as he clutches onto it. Taehyung reaches for his medication box and opens the box labelled ‘heart medicine’ with a cute little heart drawn next to it. He takes his medication, let off a deep sigh and smiles. Maybe being in a comic book isn’t bad after all, this could be fun. 

*FLASH*

Taehyung is suddenly sat in his classroom, a beautifully decorated and delicious looking cake in front of him. Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook all surround him. 

“So who you giving it to, I love cake ya know!” Hoseok flashes his bright and sunny smile. 

“I like cake too, maybe I should have it” Namjoon butts in rather aggressively. 

Taehyung just chuffs and shakes his head “calm down boys, you will all get a slice of cake!”

“I don’t want your stupid cake” typical Jungkook. He rolls his eyes and moves back to his own desk. 

“Fine, more for us” Hoseok sends a sly smirk Jungkook’s way, which Jungkook obviously completely ignores. 

With all the busyness happening in the classroom, no one notices a boy standing outside the classroom, looking through the windows at the joyous scene unfolding. This boy was a mystery and Taehyung would soon find out that he is no ordinary student.


	4. The Stage and The Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this turned out ok
> 
> This Chapter has been edited and updated.

Taehyung sits on the bench outside. Enjoying the hot sun and cool summer breeze, basking in the heat and soaking up the peacefulness around him. He finally opens his eyes for the first time and sees Jimin walking along the path carrying three bags of art supplies which appear to be rather heavy. 

Taehyng jumps to his feet and heads in Jimin’s direction. 

“Here, let me help you with that” Taehyung grabs two bags from Jimin and as they were about to start making their way, they were confronted by none other than the three dickheads themselves. 

“You know my phone smashed because of you bastard!” Fury smeared all across Jaehyuns face. Neither Jimin nor Taehyung dared to say a word and get involved in another mess. 

“And since you’re poor and can’t afford to buy me a new phone, you will now be my very own personal slave”

Jaehyun, Eunwoo and Kihyun all throw their backpacks to the ground in front of Jimins feet. Jimin just stands there, helpless. No one says a single word and soon a crowd of students start to form around Jimin and Taehyung. 

Taehyng feels a strange twinge and he can’t quite put his finger on what it is, but he suddenly gets the feeling as if someone is coming. 

But not just anybody, his Prince was coming to save the day… he just felt it in his guts. 

And sure enough, not but 5 seconds later, a black sleek motorcycle comes zooming down the path and stops right in front of the crowd. He takes off his helmet. 

‘Namjoon? That’s my prince? I mean , he isn’t my style and certainly wouldn’t be my first choice, but he is handsome so that’s good enough for me.’ Taehyung smiles to himself, chuffed and shoulders up in the air. 

“Hey Namjoon! We were just educating our friend Jimin here..” Kihyun perks up, grabbing a lollipops from his blazer pocket, opening it and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Educating?” Namjoon almost looks as if he’s in pure disbelief of this disgusting behaviour 

“Yeah, you know he was rude to you the other day. We’re making him carry out bags, putting him in his place ya know.” The three boys chuckle.. but Namjoon certainly doesn’t. 

“And what give you the right to do that?” The atmosphere turns serious very quickly, but all that’s on Taehyung’s brain is his Prince Charming coming to save him.. 

“Move.” Namjoon’s voice is stern and icy. Everyone listens to Namjoon and clears the way as he starts heading towards Taehyung.

Taehyung’s mind is racing.. 

‘Now, it’s time for me to- huh, why aren’t my legs moving?’ Taehyung desperately tries to move his legs but they are glued to the floor. 

‘what is happening? Oh… I see, he’s coming to me’ Taehyung smiles a wide smile. 

Namjoon continues heading onwards towards Taehyng. Namjoon has now reached Taehyung, still stern as he looks Taehyung in the eyes. But Namjoon rather suddenly turns towards Jimin, grabs him by the arm and pull him close into his chest. 

‘What? Is this some kind of sick joke the universe is playing on me!’ Taehyung starts feeling dizzy from the sudden rush of thought hitting him one after the other. 

“I really hate when people touch what’s mine.” Namjoon states, still holding on tight to Jimin. 

‘Mine! Did he just say mine?’ Taehyung can’t believe what he is hearing. 

All the boys and girls surrounding the scene at this point in time are chatting amongst themselves. Confused, enraged, surprised. 

Taehyung hears a small tingling noise and looks up to see a spotlight shine down upon Namjoon and Jimin, as if this were a stage and they were the main characters.. the antagonists! 

It was extraordinary, as if he were watching a comic book in real life with the bright spotlight and twinkling flashy stars beaming around the pair. Of course no one else sees this because no one else has they’re egos, they just do whatever the writer puts down in the comic and they don’t question it. 

Namjoon turns towards Jimin and looks him dead in the eye. “Did you hear me? You’ll carry my bags from now on, you’re my slave. Got it?” 

“What the fuck, Namjoons my man!” “What a sly lil fag” “This is unfair”. 

It’s clear that no one was happy with this. Jimin didn’t seem all too happy himself, but what could he do? Namjoon’s family were paying his tuition to be at the school … he just had to do what he was told. 

As taehyung stands there, watching Jimin and Namjoon gaze into each other’s eyes, the spotlight and flashy stars still surrounding them. It clicks, like a lightbulb.

Namjoon and Jimin are the protagonists of the comic! 

‘This can’t be, I thought I was the main character who found my Prince Charming.. No..’. Taehyng feels the world around him sinking into darkness and despair. 

“So you’re saying I’m just an extra? Me, Kim Taehyng! I’m just an Extra?”

Seokjin sits on the other side of the white painted, wooden table in the kitchen, nodding is head as he lets Taehyng have his moment to let off some steam. 

“You just need to accept it with an open heart” Seokjin says smiling his stupid beautiful smile on his stupid beautiful face. 

“You’re telling me I should be grateful? I’m an extra! Everything I do is for Namjoon and Jimin. My job as an extra is to get them together. I basically live for them, what kind of life is that?!” Taehyung finally sits down at the table and holds his head in his hands. He looks defeated. 

“An extra plays an important part too you know! The writer will control what you do and say.”

“This is my problem!! I don’t want that, I want a life of my own!” Taehyung turns his head up to the sky b

“Listen here you stupid little bitch-“ a big strong hand roughly clasps over Taehyung’s mouth. 

“You don’t want to upset the writer, remember.. he controls your fate” and with that, Seokjin snaps his fingers. 

*WHOOSH*

Taehyung has gone to his next scene. 

Taehyung finds himself sat in his art class. He has an easel, brushes and paint sat in front of him and so does everyone else. A student walks past Namjoons desk and bumps his pencil right off, landing on the floor.

A pair of small, delicate hands gently pick up the pencil and hands it to Namjoon. 

It’s Jimin

‘Great, there it is again. The same piercing spotlight and blinking stars surrounding the pair as they gaze fondly into each others deep eyes. So this is my life now huh? Living for the antagonists.’ Taehyung just shakes his head in total dismay. 

‘Also, why do the antagonists only get a spotlight? What if I want one too, I’d like a little attention every now and then.’ Taehyung has a continuous battle in his head until…

*WHOOSH*

“Ok Taehyung, it’s your turn to be the model today. Everyone get your pencils ready!” The short, plump art teacher shouts across the room. 

This must be a few days later.. Taehyung hesitantly leaves his seat and walks up to the centre of the room, a chair laid out to sit on and and two white plaster, vintage looking statue heads on either side of the chair. 

Taehyung sits down in the chair and crosses his legs elegantly and everyone starts drawing.

A few minutes pass and the teacher walks around to room to check everyone’s progress. 

“Oh my god!” She stops and stares at Namjoons drawing. All the students get curious and head to Namjoons desk to see what the teacher’s fuss was about. 

“Hey, that drawing kind of looks like Park Jimin” “It’s an absolutely magnificent piece of art!” “Wait, is that Jimin? Why is he drawing Jimin?” 

Students surround the pair as a beam of light shines upon them. 

No one is focused on Taehyung anymore. 

“Umm… Hello! I’m the Model here, you’re all supposed to be looking at me!” 

‘Are these people deaf, or am I invisible?’ Taehyung wonders. 

No one is noticing Taehyung at all, it’s as if he wasn’t in the room. Taehyung starts striking poses left, right and centre. As if he were modelling for a magazine cover, bending over the chair seductively. But still no one even looks up. 

‘This is insane!’ Taehyung loses his patience and abruptly stands up, the chair flinging back and knocking down one of the plaster statue heads. 

*SMASH*

Finally everyone looks up towards Taehyung, a mixture of shock, horror and slight amusement. The classroom was dead quiet now with all eyes on him. 

“Wow, this is unbelievable! I have to make this much of a scene to your attention?” Taehyung makes a huge fuss, swaying his arms around him. 

*WHOOSH*

The pages turn. 

The scene has restarted and Taehyung is sat exactly how he was in the chair before, legs elegantly crossed. The two marbles statues in place as they always were. 

If the writer decides on a scene, you can’t change it. No one can change their fate in this comic book world. 

Taehyung hurries down the hall and surrounding him are floating chairs all lined up, just hanging about in mid air. 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to this!” Taehyung looks around the halls to make sure nothing strange jumps out at him. He doesn’t know what could happen in this world. 

Taehyung heads into the kitchen and is greeted by a smiling Kim Seokjin.

“I need to know more, I need you to tell me what exactly this world is that we’re living in.”  
Seokjin looks Taehyung dead in the eyes, a serious expression crossing his face. 

“Ok, listen carefully.” Seokjin says, pulling out a chair to sit on. Taehyung follows his lead and pulls out a chair for himself.  
“We are in a comic book world that was created by the writer. And in this world, only the things that the writer intended can happen. So we only say what the writer wrote, and behave as the writer drew out. This is called the Stage.” 

“Oh I see, so when I’m forced to be nice to Jimin and when I’m crushing on Jungkook… that’s the stage?” Taehyung asks, already getting sucked into Seokjin’s every word. 

“Bingo?” Seokjin points his finger up into the air in excitement. 

“But there are also spaces and scenes that the writer didn’t draw. And since the writer didn’t draw it, things can get pretty strange. For instance, floating furniture! This is called the Shadow. The shadow is outside the stage and characters are free, just like you and me talking to one another right now. Only those who have their egos can remember what happens in the shadows though.” 

Taehyng feels overwhelmed with all this new information and his brain is speeding at 100 miles per hour. “So… if something happens in a scene that the writer didn’t draw, no one will remember it?”

“Yes, but just because you have your ego doesn’t mean you’re completely free! Everything happens as planned in this world. Always. And if you mess up a scene and don’t follow the writers orders, the scene will just keep repeating itself until you cooperate!”

This is a lot to take in. 

Taehyung sits in class at his desk when Namjoon approaches him. 

“Yah Taehyung-ah, can you give this to Jimin for me?” 

He hands me a book. A math tutor book.. but not just any math tutor book, a famous one that’s been sold out everywhere! 

‘How did he get this?’ Taehyung wonders, tempted for keep the book for himself 

But to his dismay, Tarhyung stands up and his feet start moving without his consent. Taehyung is stuck in a stage, he has no control over his actions. He must do what the writer wants.

He walks over to Jimin’s desk across the room and sits the book on his desk. 

“This is from Namjoon” Taehyung gleams a big smile and walks off. 

As Taehyung sits down, he watches Namjoon and Jimin adoringly gaze at one another across the room.  
‘This is bullshit’ Taehyung curses in his head 

Taehyung sits on the big concrete steps outside, contemplating his life and all that this universe has to offer him. 

“What is my life? All I do is help the male antagonist and female antagonist have romantic moments-.”

At that moment, Jungkook walks by and stops in his tracks as he hears what Taehyung is saying. Jungkook walks right up to Taehyung and towers over him. 

“- and being looked down upon by this rude brat!” 

Taehyung looks Jungkook dead in the eye while saying this and Jungkook stares back with angry and cold eyes. 

“We need to talk..” Jungkook sounds angry.  
“What do you possibly want to talk about? No!”

Taehyung gets up to walk back up the stairs.

‘ Oh no, it’s another stage. This is fucking pathetic’. Taehyung’s feet naturally walk down the stairs towards Jungkook. 

“Are you protesting or something? “ Jungkook’s stance shifts and he starts looking more aggressive. 

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung says, sounding genuinely confused and concerned 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. Your Dad is reducing the investment, who else would be behind this other than you? Bossing around with money, is that how you win over your first love? God you’re annoying” 

‘My first love? Yeah right! I can’t stand your guts’ Taehyung has an internal battle between himself and his comic character. 

Taehyung’s eyes start to fill with tears. “Let me explain..”

‘ No Taehyung! What are you doing? You don’t owe this bastard anything. I wish I could just control myself!’ Taehyung thinks, starting to get frustrated with himself. But he continues. 

“Please don’t assume things, I didn’t tell my family that you hate me. And I’m not planning to. It’s not the adult’s problem, this is between you and I.”

‘Oh god am I really sobbing right now, I look pathetic. What the hell is wrong with this writer? Does he think this is good content? Bullshit!’

“I’ll talk to my dad about the investment” 

‘Why does my character have to be such a pushover?’ Taehyung’s chest fills with heat and rage. 

The beeping on Taehyung’s watch gets aggressive as his heart rate goes up. Taehyung clutches his chest, pain rippling through his entire body. Whenever this happens, Taehyung immediately needs to see the nurse to get his medication. 

“Can you go to the nurses office by yourself? I’m tired of being your caregiver.” Jungkook let’s out a defeated sigh. 

And with that Jungkook walks off, not once looking back. 

‘It’s bad enough I have a heart disease, now I have to keep loving this bastard even after all his harsh words because that’s my character? I’ll take my life back from the writer, make my words!’


	5. The Continuity

Taehyung opens up his locker at school, only to be greeted with a huge mess.

‘This can’t go on’ Taehyung’s mind interrupts. . 

You see.. Taehyung has decided to turn his life around, start fresh, make positive of the situation if you will. Now that he has his ego, he is free to do what he wants and live as he wants. 

Taehyung places his hands into his locker and stands the textbooks upright neatly one by one. 

“What? Are you tidying your things? Why?” Mark says, popping up behind Taehyng.. sounding completely gobsmacked by what he is witnessing. 

“B-but didn’t you say untidiness makes you feel comfortable and at ease?” Haechan shows up right next to Taehyung, carrying an awfully concerned look on his face. 

“My friends, today.. I have been reborn!” Taehyung’s long slender fingers tuck his fine, dusty brown hair behind his ear. Flashing a gorgeous pearly white-teethed smile. 

The pages turn. 

*WHOOSH*

Taehyung stands in front of his locker, his friends still behind him. He looks into his locker which has been transformed back into the messy state it was once in. Untidiness is one of Taehyung’s character traits that the writer drew up for him.. that can’t be changed. 

Taehyung feels the annoyance rushing through him and ready to burst out. 

“Seriously!” Taehyung gasps out and looks up towards the sky, pointing a finger. Indicating that he is, in fact, talking to the writer. 

“Listen here, I don’t expect you to help me. But don’t get in my way..” 

Taehyung screams upwards towards the sky. Mark and Haechan stare at him as if he were a maniac or some sort of axe killer. 

All at once, Taehyung’s head starts pounding, an awful ringing penetrating his ear. 

*FLASH*

Taehyung sees Jimin walking down the stairs, past Namjoon. Namjoon grabs Jimin’s wrists and pulls him up. Jimin pulls out of Namjoon’s grasp. As Jimin continues to head down the stairs, Mark attempts to push Jimin down the stairs but Jimin evidently bumps into Taehyung, causing Taehyung to fall down the stairs instead. In Taehyung’s unconscious state, Jungkook runs up to him and carries Taehyung to the nurses office. A broken foot. Taehyung gains a broken foot from this scene. 

*FLASH*

Taehyung wakes up from his premonition. 

Suddenly, Seokjin’s words come flooding back to Taehyung…

“You’re not actually seeing the future. You’re seeing the continuity. It’s a rough sketch that the writer makes before drawing the actual comic… What the characters will say and how the scene will be expressed. I guess you can say it’s like a preview.”

‘It’s going to be really hard to change my fate isn’t it?’ Taehyung wonders to himself. Letting out a big sigh. 

Taehyung sits in the library, studying. Or more like pretending to study, when really he is just contemplating how he is going to change the scene in that stage. He really doesn’t want to end up with a broken foot.. or being carried to the nurses office by that arrogant brat. The mere thought of Jungkook touching Taehyung sends shivers down his spine. 

‘Disgusting’ Taehyng cringes to himself. 

Taehyung looks up and sees Jimin walking along the aisle to his left, running his small, delicate finger along all the books. Skimming them with his crystal clear eyes. On the other side of the aisle, Taehyung notices Hoseok doing the exact same thing. 

Standing directly across from each other on either side of the large vintage bookshelf, Jimin pulls out a book and is met by Hoseok’s bright face through the gap where the book once sat. 

Taehyung watches as they stare at each other. 

Hoseok flashes a pearly white smile, and Jimin flashes a slight smirk back. 

The scene playing out in front of Taehyung starts to move in slow motion as Jimin runs his hand through his hair, looking down and still gleaming a smile. A slight flush to his chubby cheeks. 

Jimin holds the book tightly to chest, keeping his head low as he smiles and walks around the bookshelf, past Hoseok. As Jimin passes by, Hoseok whips around and stares back at the gorgeous figure elegantly walking off. 

“What? Has he always been this beautiful?” Hoseok says to himself, stars twinkling in his bright eyes as he continues to gaze off into the distance. 

“Gosh… it’s finally starting.” Taehyung sighs out nonchalantly after watching that whole scene unfold. 

“The supporting protagonist’s fateful romance.” Taehyung spits out rather dramatically, clicking his tongue and shaking is head in pity. 

“Poor Hoseok… you’ll go through a lot of heartbreak.” Taehyung shakes his head one final time and starts packing up all the books in front of him. 

Taehyung makes his way down the school halls, a pile a books stacked so high in his arms, he can’t see in front of him. 

“Oh god!” Taehyung sighs out as he drops two books from the top of his pile on the floor.  
Before Taehyung can do anything in the situation, a pair of feet stop right in front of him, leans down and picks up the books. Taehyung cannot make out who this person is standing in front of him as he can still not see over the enormous stack of books in his hands. 

A hand places the books on the top of Taehyung’s stack and as the hand moves away, Taehyung notices a scar right down the palm of this mystery person’s hand. 

“Thank you” Taehyung says, full of appreciation as the figure that once helped him, walks off his separate way. 

Strange… Tarhyung feels a strange tingle through his body. 

*WHOOSH*

The next stage starts…

Taehyung, Jungkook and both of their fathers are sat around a gorgeous black and white marble table in Taehyung’s large, extravagant mansion. The table is completely filled with a tremendous, luxurious meal. A roast, everything you can think of.. from steak to chicken to caviar to roast potatoes. A whole spread of wondrous foods that would make anyone salivate from one single glance. 

“I heard you’re busy with the stock exchange listing recently.” Says Taehyung’s father, gleaming a big friendly smile towards Jungkook’s father. 

“I’m not that busy. It’s certainly nothing compared to what you’re doing sir” Jungkook’s father chuckles. 

“Don’t be so modest.. your skills as an entrepreneur are very well know” Taehyung and Jungkook’s father chat amongst themselves as the two younger boys sit rather awkwardly at the table in complete silence. Just passing glances towards one another. 

“You’ve grown so much, time flies indeed!” Taehyung’s father chuckled, pointing his fork in Jungkook’s direction sitting across from him at the table. 

“I think you can get married very soon” Taehyung’s father smiles warmly and sincerely at Junkook, who hesitantly smiles back. 

“Having dinner together like this, it really feels like we’re a family doesn’t it?” Jungkook’s father sighs as he shoves another bite of steak in his mouth, clearly content with his dinner. 

“I’ll invite you to my place one day..” beams Jungkook’s dad. 

“That would be lovey, I love his mother’s pasta!” Gleams Taehyung at his father, pointing in Jungkook’s direction. 

“She’s not my mother” Jungkook quietly spits out through gritted teeth. The table falls into complete silence, an awkward ambiance in the air. 

“If you want pasta again, you can come over anytime” Junkgkook says to Taehyung, with a blank look on his face, trying to salvage the awkward situation he caused. 

Taehyung smiles the happiest smile, like a kid who’s just been given candy. The chatter continues.

Taehyung finds himself up in his room, wiping down a photo frame with a picture of his mum in it and smiling fondly down at the picture. 

Taehyung hears his bedroom door open then close, and turns around to see Jungkook, carrying the same stern and annoyed expression he always had when talking to Taehyung. 

“Taehyung-ah, don’t ever talk about my family again. You like my mother’s pasta? What was that all about?” 

‘What a jerk. I wish this stage would just end already!’ Taehyung internally screamed. 

And just then, the stage ends. Taehyung’s feels a massive relief. His body unwinds. He feels free again. 

“God you’re such a jerk! What is it with you and not knowing how to talk to me like a person? Do you have no manners?” Taehyung lets out a frustrated yet satisfied sigh, he had been waiting so long to say that. 

“What? What’s gotten into you?” Jungkook spits back, confused as ever. He wasn’t used to Taehyung speaking to him like this. Jungkook always thought of Taehyung as an annoying lost puppy, just constantly following him around and begging for food. 

As Jungkook walks up to Taehyng, he suddenly remembers the continuity he had seen earlier that day by his locker. 

“Oh… Jungkook, from now on just stay away from me.” Taehyng says rather calmly. 

“What?”

“Just stay far, far away from me. As far as you can, and don’t even think about carrying me!” Taehyung greatly emphasises the second ‘far’ in that sentence, arms stretch out and body motions moving rather vigorously. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Jungkook snarls out, clearly annoyed and conflicted. 

“Why bother… you won’t even remember this anyways.” Taehyung lets out a big deep sigh, relaxing the muscles in his face that he had been tensing from excitement. 

“Alright now get out! Out, out, out!” Taehyung pushes Jungkook out the door who is, at this moment in time, cursing out Taehyung for pushing him. 

Once Taehyung has successfully pushed Jungkook out of his bedroom, he slams the door and leans against it, breathing ragged and heavy. 

The next day at school, Taehyung walks down the corridors, but his steps suddenly come to a halt when something surprising catches his attention through the classroom window. 

There he is. 

Park Jimin!

Who is meant to be on cleaning duty in the classroom, is plugged into earphones and dancing about the class, using the broom as a microphone stand and pretending to sing into it. Acting as if the room is his stage, he paces up and down the rows of desks, dancing and sliding all over the place. He looks as if he’s having the time of his life. 

Taehyung presses his hands and face against the glass window in utter disbelief and astonishment. 

“What the hell is he doing” the pure shock alone causes Taehyung to speak aloud to himself. 

Hoseok comes walking down the corridor and he too, stops in his tracks to see what Taehyung is so damn invested in. He looks through the window and slowly, a slight smile creeps upon his bright face. 

“ Jimin-ah… he’s so cute” he sighs out to himself, a smile still plastered across his face. 

“You really think that’s… cute?” Taehyung asks him hesitantly. But Hoseok takes no notice of Taehyung or what he’s saying.”

“Jimin is so different from anyone I’ve ever met.. he really is” After a few more seconds of staring and smiling adoringly at Jimin, he finally realised he’s not the only one standing there. 

“Kim Taehyung? When did you get here?” Hoseok says, absolutely astounded by Taehyung’s sudden appearance. 

Taehyung just sighs and shakes his head. “So I see you’ve found love at first sight. God, what a fate for a supporting protagonist! Falling in love with Namjoon’s boy? It’s quite unbelievable really. Don’t worry, I’m sure there are some readers out there who like sub-characters like you..” Taehyung says really sarcastically, as he playfully dusts off Hoseok’s right shoulder. 

“You know, I’m just an extra but I’m still carrying on with my life. So don’t be too disheartened!” And with Taehyung smiles, gives Hoseok two strong pats on the back and walks off, as if he were encouraging him. Taehyung knows Hoseok has no ideas what he’s talking about and will probably forget everything that was just said.. but Taehyung has always found it funny to mess with Hoseok. 

Taehyung was dead serious about changing the fate of this stage. He did not want to be pushed down the stairs and end up with a broken foot. So he decides to arrive to the hall cleaning duty completely geared up. 

‘No matter how ridiculous I look, this is the only way!’ Taehyung encourages himself as he walks into the hall with a helmet on. His knee pads and elbow pads tied tightly around him. 

“Okay, I’m ready!” Taehyung says, as a way of encouraging himself and distracting himself from the mortifying embarrassment of it all. 

“Are you fighting someone?” Haechan runs up to Taehyung, very clearly full of excitement, but Taehyung pays no attention to him. He has more pressing matters to worry about. 

“If I can’t avoid it, I will stand up and fight it!” Taehyung encourages himself, positive and determined to change the stage. 

Mark runs up to Haechan and Taehyung “Hey what’s going on?”

Haechan just shrugs his shoulders. 

“Ok everyone can leave, I’ll clean by myself don’t worry!” Taehyung screams at the top of his lungs frantically, getting strange looks and stares from everyone now. Taehyung grabs the mop out of Mark’s hands and the broom out of Haechan’s hands. 

“Hurry Hurry, everyone leave! I’ve got this, leave the cleaning to me. I want no one in this room!” Taehyng once again screams. 

‘Surely the scene will turn out different if I do this’ Taehyung smirks to himself.

But…

The pages turn 

*WHOOSH*

The stage restarts, and this time Taehyung isn’t wearing his protective gear. There Taehyung is, stood on the staircase with Mark. The scene laid out exactly as Taehyung saw it in the continuity. 

“You know that I’m Namjoon’s official first love, who does that Jimin think he is?” Marks says, looking down at Taehyung full of rage. 

“Yeah, you’re totally right” Taehyung nods his head vigorously, strongly agreeing with Mark. 

“He transferred here thanks to the scholarship, he should be focusing on his studies. You should have seen him hitting on Namjoon! The nerve…”

‘Oh god, everything is happening as I saw it in the continuity’ Taehyung fills with worry. 

“He pretends to be so innocent all the time! He’s so fucking annoying!” Mark screams out through gritted teeth. Snarling and panting like a savage, aggressive dog. 

Taehyung barely listens to Mark as his mind rushes. 

‘Ok, everything will be fine. I just need to get out of here! Ugh! Com on feet. Move. Please move.’ Taehyung’s feet are trapped in place, glued to the floor. He has nowhere to go. 

Mark brings his hand up to Taehyung’s hair and pushes a strand behind his ear. “Do you remember when we did the Sleeping Beauty play in Kindergarten? I played the princess and Namjoon played the prince. And when he kissed me for the first time.. that’s when our history started.” Marks face starts to darken..

“But he doesn’t even remember it. It’s crazy isn’t it?” Mark says, flaying his arms about as if he were having a tantrum. 

“Oh my god, that’s unbelievable!” Taehyung says, for some reason invested in Mark’s story. Taehyung knew the only reason he was so interested in the story is because that is how the stage was drawn out. What the writer wants, the writer gets! 

“If he hits on Namjoon one more time, I’m going to destroy him” Mark stares off into the distance.   
“That’s right, you should” Taehyung strongly agrees 

‘God, my lines are so lame’ Taehyung internally face palms himself. 

Namjoon and Jungkook head down the stairs and stop halfway, leaning on either side of the banister.

Taehyung sees Jimin at the top of the stairs, starting to make his way down. 

‘This is it. It’s happening. I’ve failed. I couldn’t change anything. Guess I’m just going to have to suffer through a broken foot and being saved by that jerk face, Jungkook’ Taehyung feels defeated, and finally gives up trying to change the stage. All he can do is sit through it. 

Just as Jimin passes Namjoon and Jungkook on the stairs, Namjoon calls out to him. 

“Hey, servant”

Jimin ignores Namjoon’s words and keeps on heading down the stairs. 

“Are you ignoring me now?” Namjoon stands up straight from leaning on the banister. 

Jimin turns around and faces Namjoon, a blank look on his face “But you don’t have any bags for me to carry!” 

“Well th-that’s… ummm..” Namjoon’s stuttered words get cut off by Jimin’s stern voice. 

“Anyways, bye then.” 

Namjoon grabs Jimin by the wrists and pulls him up a step. “Wait.” Namjoon says sounding desperate. 

At that very moment, amongst all the madness of the stage, a boy walks down the stairs past everyone, but no one seems to notice. No one except for Taehyung. 

As the boy passes, Taehyung’s watch starts beeping aggressively and he hears his heart pounding in his ears. Taehyung checks his watch. 113.. 114.. 115. His heart rate just keeps going up. 

The sun shines bright. Blindingly bright. Causing a shadow to engulf the figure, now standing at the bottom of the staircase. Taehyung can’t make out who this is, or what he looks like… but he feels a strong draw to the boy. A strange bond of some sort. Taehyung’s feet slowing start moving down the stairs towards the figure who’s back is facing towards Taehyung. 

What Taehyung doesn’t see behind him is the original stage unfolding. Mark pushes Jimin down the stairs, who lands into Taehyung. 

*CRASH*

Taehyung falls to the ground. But he feels softness beneath his head, as if he has been caught by someone. 

He has!

That’s when Taehyung realises he is leaning on someone’s arm. 

Everyone stares down at the scene in horror and dismay, even Jimin who was able to catch onto the banister of the stairs and save himself. 

There it is again, a hand with a scar right down the palm of it. 

‘Who is this mysterious boy?’ That’s the last thought Taehyung has before everything around him goes black.


	6. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter :)

Taehyung opens his eyes and slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the bright lighting. He is sat in the bed of the nurses office. 

“Oh Taehyung, thank god you’re awake! Are you ok? Is your leg ok?” Mark grabs onto Taehyung’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze. His bright eyes staring down at Taehyung with worry. 

Taehyung pushes the blanket off of him to take a look at his leg. He rolls up his pants slightly, and finds a large white plaster across the bottom of his calf. But there certainly isn’t any breaks. 

‘I’ve done it… I’ve changed the continuity!’ Taehyung gleams within himself, thrilled by his accomplishments. 

“I was so worried about you… thank god Jungkook was there to carry you to the nurses office! What a noble man, you’re lucky to have someone as trustworthy as him.”

Taehyung’s face drops the minute he hears those words leave Mark’s mouth. 

“What? Jungkook carried me?... Did I not fall into somebody though?” Taehyung gets hit with a wave of confusion in his awful daze. 

“No? Not from what I saw anyways!” Mark says, still holding tight onto Taehyung’s hands. 

‘That’s strange’ Taehyung thinks to himself, scratching his head. 

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in marches Namjoon. He looks rabid, like an aggressive lion getting ready to pounce on his kill. Namjoon stands directly in front of Mark. 

“Mark, what has gotten into you huh? Trying to harm Jimin’s life? That’s low, even for you!”

The curtain opposite to Taehyung swings open, Jimin appearing behind it. 

“Namjoon, leave it. I’m fine!” Jimin says, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“No you’re not fine! You’re clearly hurt…”

Taehyung scans Jimin up and down, looking for a sign of injury. All he can see is a tiny pink Hello Kitty plaster across Jimin’s forearm. 

“I don’t like seeing you in dangerous situations, from now on… just stay by my side” Namjoon finishes off his rant, breathing heavily and panting. 

Jimin and Namjoon stare at each other adoringly, a slight flush of pink rising to Jimin’s cheeks. 

‘What’s with this sappy romantic scene? I’m the one that’s really hurt here! The life of an extra is so sad..’ Taehyung rolls his eyes so hard, he’s sure they reach the back of his head. 

As Taehyung walks down the halls, he notices Hoseok standing outside one of the classrooms staring through the window. 

“Guessing you’re here for Jimin..” Taehyung says sheepishly as he approaches Hoseok. 

“No! No… I’m just uhhh, waiting for Namjoon.” Hoseok starts fidgeting with the ends of his black jumper. 

“Look, stop beating around the bush and tell me honestly! You’ll just ask about him in the end because you’re here for Jimin. I know you like Jimin” Taehyung flays his arms in the air dramatically, getting frustrated by Hoseok’s reserved way of thinking. 

“What! Me?” Hoseok takes a big gulp and loosens his tie around his neck. 

“Come on, you’re still pretending? Just ask me. Quickly, I’m a very busy man.” Taehyung says ever so nonchalantly. 

Hoseok gleams the slightest smirk on his sun kissed face. “Um… where is Jimin now?”

Taehyung lets out a slight chuckle, feeling proud of himself. Giving himself a pat on his back. 

“She’s in the school courtyard” 

Hoseok sees Jimin sitting on the steps across the school courtyard and cautiously approaches him. As Jimin sees Hoseok approaching, he immediately flashes a giant smile from ear to ear. Hoseok takes a seat right beside Jimin. 

“Hey Hoseok” Jimin says, still flashing a bright smile. Hoseok smiles back. 

“Are you hurt? You took quite a fall down those stairs.” 

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m quite strong you know?” Jimin let’s out a slight chuckle.

“That’s a relief, I was worried about you.” Hoseok says as he stares down at his feet. 

“Hoseok…” Hoseok looks up to Jimin gazing at him, a serious and slightly intense look on his face. 

“… I think you’re a bit different from other guys. You’re always so kind to me. You’re like… my guardian angel.” Jimin proceeds to smile a gorgeous and heavenly smile. Hoseok swears his heart melts, turns to mushy butter that very second. 

Taehyung watches the scene unfold from the classroom window above. He observes as they sit there, staring fondly and deeply into each others eyes. 

“Well at least they’re having a good time” Taehyung sighs out. 

“Right! No time for this. I need to find my mystery boy” Taehyung cracks his knuckles and runs off down the hallway. 

After a week of searching, Taehyung has no luck finding the strange boy that makes his heart rate rise, his face feel hot and flushed, the boy that could potentially be the love of his life. But at that very moment, while Taehyung is sat outside on the steps of the courtyard, he has a lightbulb moment. A thought so genius, he questions if he’s a descendant of Einstein himself.   
“Instead of looking for him, why don’t I get him to come looking for me? Wow! I truly am a genius.” Taehyung gleams at himself for coming up with such an intricate plan. 

Taehyung looks onto the court and sees all the students are playing dodgeball for P.E. 

“This is it, I’ll go over to the court and blend in. The writer won’t even know I’m there. I’ll find him, I can feel it!” Taehyung holds a fist in the air, encouraging himself with his lingering positivity. 

Taehyung runs onto the court and blends in, joining in with the game. Taehyung ends up getting 4 people out. 

‘Hmm.. I’m actually quite good at this.’ Taehyung thinks, chuffed with himself. 

Just then, Taehyung’s eyes land on Jungkook, right in the lane of fire. 

‘This is it! I can get him.’ 

Taehyung throws the ball with all of his might. But to his dismay, Jungkook manages to step aside and miss the ball, sending it flying straight into a girl behind him. 

Jungkook grabs the ball and throws it back at Taehyung as strong as he can. But before the ball can hit him, a tall boy jumps in front of Taehyung and wraps his arms around him. 

As the boy moves away, Taehyung catches a glimpse of the boy’s hand. 

The scar. 

This is the boys Taehyung has been chasing after. Taehyung feels his heart beating all through his body, a ringing in his ears as his heart rate rises. A small bit of sweat glistening on his upper lip. 

Taehyung slowly starts lifting his head up, anticipating the reveal of his mystery boy’s face. 

‘Finally. I’ve finally done it.’ Taehyung thinks, is heart rate rising by the second.

He’s so close, Taehyung sees the tip of his chin. Taehyung sees his gorgeous, pink plump lips. Taehyung sees….

Darkness… nothing but darkness surrounding him. 

Pages turn

*WHOOSH*

Taehyung finds himself in the nurses office, lying in one of the beds. 

“Are you ok? You took a pretty hard fall when you fainted” Jimin says, standing beside the bed and looking down at Taehyung with a worried expression. 

‘I fainted? Really? Fuck this heart diseases! I was so close to seeing him. Now it’s gone… it’s all gone’ Taehyung was on the verge of tears. 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Don’t worry about me.” Taehyung forces out a smile just to reassure Jimin. 

Taehyung sits in the library, looking over the beautiful garden in all of its glory. The sun beating down, a gentle breeze blowing onto Taehyung through the open window causing a peace to wash across him. Then he sees it…

A boy in the garden, admiring the roses. 

Taehyung can only catch glimpses of the boys back, but maybe… just maybe this is who Taehyung has been searching for. 

Taehyung runs through the library in a hurry, racing down the stairs and through the front door that leads to the garden. 

He sees the back of the boy, who still seems to be admiring the gorgeous vegetation. 

As Taehyung slowly approaches him, his heart rate rises. 113.. 114… 115 

*beep, beep, beep*

His watch starts going crazy. 

‘This is him, this has to be him’ Taehyung feels a a rush of anticipation and anxiety all through his body. 

Taehyung stands right behind the slender figure and taps on his shoulder. 

The boy turns around. 

Taehyung’s watch goes ballistic and beeps aggressively. 

Time stops. 

The world around the two boys moving in slow motion. 

His perfect pale, Snow White skin looks smooth to the touch. His deep brown eyes filled with sorrow, his perfectly sculpted face, his lushes plump lips glistening in the sunlight. His rugged and messy black hair perfectly falling slightly over his face. 

He’s beautiful. The most gorgeous and angelic specimen Taehyung has ever seen. 

The boy holds a gentle and innocent look on his face as he stares back at Taehyung. 

Taehyung takes a deep breath, and swallows rather aggressively. His Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Taehyung manages to spit out words from his incredible dry mouth. 

“Hi…”

The Pages turn. 

*WHOOSH*

Taehyung finds himself in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown and connected to wires. 

*beep beep beep*

‘No! Why now? Why now of all times? I finally found him and it’s all been ripped away! Does the writer have a vendetta against me?’ Taehyung’s mind rushes as tears stream down his face. 

Tarhyung sits up, grabs the pillow that was once beneath his head and brings it to his face. 

He screams into the pillow as loud as his lungs would let him. He screams until his voice is hoarse and his throat hurts. He screams out all his frustrations and anger. He screams until he’s out of breath and can’t bare it anymore. 

‘It’s gone… it’s all gone’


	7. Number 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying it so far?

As Taehyung walks the halls of the dreary hospital, he sees Hoseok approaching. 

“Hi Taehyung-ah, I heard you’re sick again. Are you okay?” Hoseok says, placing his hand comfortingly on Taehyung’s shoulder. 

“Of course I’m sick again, the writer has a vendetta against me apparently!” Taehyung says, folding his arms and throwing a very unattractive scowl across his face. 

“What?” Hoseok questions Taehyung’s mental health at this point instead of his physical health. 

“Ugh.. never mind. By the way, what’s in the bag?”

Taehyung stares down at the brown paper bag Hoseok is holding. 

“Just food for my brother, he’s performing a 14 hour surgery tonight so I thought I’d drop something off for him” Hoseok says, smiling from ear to ear. 

Taehyung and Hoseok head through the front door and sit upon a rusty bench outside the hospital. 

“You should call Jungkook..” Hoseok says, clicking his tongue. 

‘Are you kidding me? The writer set up a scene just to discuss Jungkook? That jerk is the last person I want to be talking about!’ Taehyung curses the writer in his mind. But he can’t move, he can’t speak. He has to perform as the writer has drawn out. 

“I don’t think he will answer my calls..” Taehyung smiles shyly, looking down at his shoes and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hoseok says, looking intensely into Taehyung’s eyes. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Taehyung smiles at Hoseok as reassurance. 

Taehyung feels a release and his muscles relax

“I can’t think of anymore lines to say.. this must be the end of the stage.” Taehyung says nonchalantly, sighing in pure relief 

“Lines? Stage?” Hoseok tilts his head and stares at Taehyung in confusion. 

Taehyung stands up and gives Hoseok a firm pat on the back. “Well, that’s that. Good chat my friend.” 

Taehyung turns to leave, but before he can get further than three steps.. Hoseok says something very strange that catches his attention. 

“You’ve been acting really strange lately you know? Saying all this stuff about writers and lines. And what was up with you running down the hallway, tapping all the guys on their backs? Were you looking for someone?” 

‘What? He remembers? Me looking for my mystery man wasn’t apart of a stage though. I was in the shadows, he shouldn’t remember this!’ Taehyung’s thoughts rush through his head, almost too fast to keep up with. This is all too astonishing!

“What did you say? Me running around the halls looking for someone… how do you remember that?” Taehyung is now standing face to face with Hoseok. 

“Well, you even tapped me on the back remember. You looked really disappointed when I turned around, which, not going to lie offended me a bit. I mean who wouldn’t love a piece of all this gorgeousness” Hoseok sheepishly smiles, running his hands up and down his body. 

“Come with me!” Taehyung aggressively drags Hoseok back into the hospital and pushes him into an empty staircase. 

Taehyung pushes Hoseok against the wall, stretching both of his arms over Hoseok, completely trapping him. Both of their lips inches away from one another. 

“Hoseok..” Taehyung says very sternly. 

“W-what are you doing?” Hoseok stutters out, trying to push himself further into the wall hoping he could escape from Taehyung’s firm grasp over him. 

“I-I like someone else you know!” Hoseok spits out, a flush rising to his sun kissed cheeks. 

“How should I explain this” Taehyung sighs out, shaking his head in frustration. Taehyung finally steps back and Hoseok let’s out a huge breath in relief. 

“You feel like you’re losing your memories don’t you? A day, even a week passes by in the blink of an eye, right? You’re at home, the suddenly at school. Everything’s been crazy hasn’t it?” 

Hoseok slowly stares up a Taehyung, shock casted over his face. 

“H-how did you know?” Hoseok spits out through gritted teeth, not believing what is going on right now. 

“You have your ego Hoseok.” Taehyung step right in front of Hoseok once again. 

“Ego? What are you going on about? Everyone has their ego!”

“Because… we are characters in a comic book” Excitement rushes through Taehyung’s flushed pink face. Eyes big and sparkly as they stare up at Hoseok. 

Hoseok lets out a chuckle. “I thought you had a problem with your heart, not your brain!”

Taehyung pokes a finger into Hoseok’s chest. “Just wait and see.. when the stage begins, everything will return to normal!”

And with those final words, Taehyung flees the scene. Hastily walking back through the doors into the main hallway. 

Hoseok walks down the halls of the hospital, bumping into his brother along the way. Wearing his scrubs and long white doctors coat. His brown, curly hair messily sticking up in all directions. 

“Hoseok-ah, I see you brought that food I asked for!” Hoseok’s brother says, grabbing the brown paper bag from his hands. 

A numbness runs through Hoseoks entire body all at once, as he thinks back to when him and Taehyung were sat outside on the bench. He was dragged off in such a hurry, he was absolutely certain he left the bag outside. He was sure of it. How did it end up back in his hands?

Hoseok thinks back to what Taehyung said..

“Just wait and see… when the stage begins, everything will return back to normal.”

Something clicks in Hoseok’s mind and a chilling shiver is sent right down his spine

Taehyung walks the extravagant halls of the massive school, on his way to class. 

‘What if I bump into him? What do I say? He won’t remember me!’ Taehyung’s thoughts are hung up on his mystery boy, absolutely determined to find him again. 

Just as Taehyung walks up to the door to enter his classroom, he sees him. His mystery boy, standing there, brooding and serious. Waiting to enter the class. 

Taehyung runs up to him, determined not to lose him again. 

“It’s you! Wait. Are we in the same class?” Taehyung gleams with delight at the boy In front of him, but earning nothing but a blank stare back. 

Everyone is in class, sat at their desks as they wait for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive. 

Taehyung spots the beautiful boy sitting across the room at a desk next to the window, the sunlight casting its heavenly rays over the heavenly boy. Taehyung zooms across the room and sits in the empty seat in front of the boy, facing directly towards him. 

“Do you remember me?” Taehyung asks hopefully

The boy just blankly stares back. 

“You helped me when I fell down the stairs. Oh.. and you also blocked the ball that was flying towards me in dodgeball!” 

The boy, once again, just stares back at Taehyung. Not uttering a single word. 

Taehyung lets out a soft laugh, slightly embarrassed at his sudden outburst. 

Taehyung looks down at the boys name tag. It’s blank. Just a plain white badge. 

“Oh.. you don’t even have a name.” Taehyung feels defeated. A devastated look upon his face as the boy just stares back at him. 

The pages turn

*WHOOSH*

The stage has started. 

Taehyung has suddenly found himself back across the classroom at his own desk, completely glued to the chair. 

“I heard you were back in hospital” Jungkook appears in front of Taehyung, holding that same annoyed and dried up expression he always has when they’re together. 

“You just left the hospital, you shouldn’t be running around. You shouldn’t even be at school, it could be making your heart worse.” Jungkook spits out his sentence, carrying no emotion whatsoever. 

“Thank you for worrying about me” A shy smile spreading across Taehyung’s face. 

Jungkook scoffs. 

“Wow, you must really like me to think that I sound worried about you.”

Rage fills up within Taehyung. But of course he can’t speak his mind, he’s completely stuck in this situation. 

‘I know you’re not worried about me you jerk.. I was just saying my damn line!’ Taehyung seethes in his mind, his face boiling red with anger. 

“I wasn’t worried about you. Our families are having a dinner together soon and I don’t you’re your heart condition to ruin the mood. Just go get better, okay?” And with that final statement, Jungkook walks off. 

As soon as Taehyung feels the release of the stage ending, he looks back at the seat where the boy once sat. Nowhere to be seen. 

“He gone..” Taehyung sighs, pouting his lips. Sadness washing over him. 

While in the shadow, Taehyung decides to slip into the principle’s office while no one is there. If he gets caught, no one will remember anyways. 

He searches through all the files until he finds his class registration list. 

“There he is!” Taehyung stares down at the picture of the beautiful oy. 

“He has no name..” 

All that’s written next to the boys name is ‘Number 13’ 

Taehyung lets out a deep and exhausted sigh. 

“It looks like I’m the one that’s going to help him instead of him helping me..”


End file.
